As a polymeric matrix of thermoset or thermoplastic with fiber reinforcement has attractive properties in terms of high strength to weight ratios. Sheet molding compositions (SMCs) have long been considered in automotive and aerospace applications as an alternative to metal body components. Similarly, thermoplastics with fiber reinforcements are able to meet performance requirements that could not be attained by thermoplastics absent such reinforcements. While there have been numerous attempts to develop models to create preforms, these have generally relied on a process of catching fibers from a slurry on a screen contoured in the shape of the desired preform, followed by a secondary drying to set the shape of the preform. Thermoplastic binders have been used in concert with heat to set the fibers in the preform shape. The preform is then subjected to optional trimming and impregnated with reactive resin through a reaction injection molding process to form a composite article. A molding technique is detailed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,147. A lifting screen preform mold process and apparatus is provided for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,720.
To obtain reliable quality articles for automotive and other high stringency applications, it is important the fiber preforms and mats have piece-to-piece constituency and a uniform fiber density within various regions of the perform or mat. Typically, preforms tend to accumulate excess fibers proximal to edges while the center regions tend to be fiber deficient. This inhomogeneity in fiber density and also a degree of undesirable fiber preferential orientation are caused by fiber movement between contact with the preform mold screen and preform set of fiber position. While glass fibers are observed to have a nominal degree of fiber aggregation in a slurry that leads to the formation of an oriented clump of fibers being formed in a preform, these tendencies towards aggregation are more pronounced for other types of fibers such as carbon fibers and cellulosic-based fibers. While variant techniques have been explored, problems persist with slurry preform formation associated with limited throughput, and inhomogeneity of fiber densities within a preform.
The use of fiber inclusions to strengthen a matrix is well known to the art, and in the context of sheet molding composition (SMC) formulations and bulk molding composition (BMC) formulations; hereafter referred to collectively as “molding compositions”, fiber strengthening has traditionally involved usage of chopped glass fibers. There is a growing appreciation in the field of molding compositions directed to replacing in part, or all, of the glass fiber in molding compositions with carbon fiber. However, this effort has met with limited success owing to differences between glass and carbon fibers. Specifically, these differences include fiber diameter with glass fibers used in molding compositions having typical diameters of between 16 and 30 microns while carbon fibers typically have diameters of between 2 and 10 microns. Additionally, whereas glass roving fabrics or bundles typically have tens to hundreds of individual fibers, carbon fiber tows typically come in bundles of thousands and even tens of thousands of individual fibers. A still further difference exists in the fiber-fiber interactions where glass fibers tend to scatter and debundle upon chopping, Van der Waals bonding and other inter-fiber surface interactions tend to make carbon fiber disinclined from debundling after chopping into desired lengths for use as reinforcement in a molding composition. While the debundling of carbon fiber tows is addressed in laboratory scale moldings through manual manipulation, problems exist for production scale debundling of carbon fiber tow into separate chopped carbon fibers.
Furthermore, difficulties have been encountered in producing mixed fiber resin matrix articles for the formation of a uniform layer of randomly oriented and intermixed glass fibers and carbon fibers. Similarly, the limited access to mixed fiber rovings and non-wovens has hampered efforts to reduce weight of vehicle body panels. Fibers for fiber reinforced resin molding are typically produced by chopping a tow formed of bundles of long fiber lengths into preselected lengths. While glass fibers are usually produced in tows of a few hundred fibers and cut cleanly to produce individual fibers, carbon fibers as stated previously have diameters of about 2 to 10 micrometers, much smaller than glass fibers with diameters of 10 to 25 micrometers, and are manufactured in tows that contain tens of thousands of fibers. Owing to physical and chemical differences carbon fibers tend to form clumps of fibers rather than randomly oriented, individual fibers commonly observed with glass fibers.
Thus, there exists a need for a process to debundle fiber tow into separated chopped fibers in a continuous manner to provide for an even distribution of fibers in a perform, mat, or molding composition to enhance the strength of a resulting SMC, BMC, thermoplastics, and a structure formed thereof. There further exists a need for a process and system that affords a homogenous layer of randomly oriented fibers across a desired lateral extent.